


No Rest

by emilyevanston



Series: Avengers as Parents drabbles [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, let rhodey relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: After a long day of Avenging Rhodey just wants a little time to himself.





	No Rest

Rhodey slumped into the house.  It already smelled of your cooking.  The scent of spices and meat and vegetables roasting wafted through the house.  That was normally something that perked him up immediately.  Today had been a long day though.  His joints ached.  His back felt like white-hot flames were traveling up through it.  He was exhausted to the bone.  Right now all he wanted, was to sit down, put his feet up and relax.

He had just made it into the living room, thinking he might be able to get to the recliner unmolested when a little ball of energy dressed in pink slammed into his legs.  “Daddy!  Pick me up!”

Rhodey crouched down, his joints popping loudly and picked his three-year-old daughter up.  “Alright, Bobbi.”  He groaned.  “Were you good for your mommy today?”

“Yes…”  She said, in a sing-song voice.

He carried her over to the recliner and sat down with a sigh.  His oldest son Terrance already had the TV and was watching let’s play videos for some video game Rhodey didn’t even recognize.  His younger son Edward was sitting at the coffee table building what looked like a drone.

“Terry, did you do your homework?”  Rhodey asked.

Terrance groaned.  “No.”

“Well, give me the remote and go do it.”  Rhodey said.

“Fine.”  Terrance huffed.

“Watch the attitude.”  Rhodey said, trying not to laugh.  “And tell your ma I’m home.”

Terrance got up and sulked out of the room.

You came out of the kitchen a moment later with a beer for him.  “Hey, baby.  Long day?”  You asked, knowing full well he couldn’t really talk about official Avengers stuff.

You leaned down and kissed him and he cupped your jaw running his thumb over it.  “You could say that again.  I’m feeling my damn age, that’s for sure.”

“You might want to watch your language.  Your daughter said a bad word today, didn’t you, little miss?” You said.

“I said shit.”  Roberta answered.  The complete innocence of her answer and the way the word came out in her tiny squeaky voice made Rhodey completely lose it.  He laughed hysterically holding his side.

“Don’t encourage her, James.”   You sighed.

“Where did you even learn that word, Bobbi?”  Rhodey asked.

“Uncle Tony.”  She answered in that same sing-song voice.

“Of course it was.”  Rhodey said with a sigh.

You laughed and patted him on the shoulder.  “It was bound to happen eventually.  She does live with us.”  You conceded, kissing Roberta on the head.  As if on cue Edward cursed loudly.  You looked at Rhodey with your eyebrows raised and kissed his forehead.  “Well good luck to you.  Dinner will be ready soon.”

Rhodey laughed and sat forward in his chair.  “Eddie, you want to explain why you’re dropping f-bombs in the house?”  He asked.

“I can’t get this stupid thing to work.”  Edward groaned, the frustration dripping from his voice.

Rhodey put Roberta on the ground and she toddled off to play with building blocks.  Rhodey looked over the breadboard his son had been working on.  It was one of those ones bought to practice electronics on and you connected various resistors and circuits and small LED lights via metal wires through a series of holes in a plastic board.

“If you have this resistor connected here, where should the other side be?”  Rhodey asked, pointing to the error on the board.

Edward assessed the board.  Rhodey could see his eyes flicking from spot to spot trying to find the error.  His brown eyes suddenly lit up like a fire was set behind them.  “Here.”  He said pointing at the board.

“You got it!”  Rhodey said, clapping his son on the back.

Edward moved the offending wire and tested the board.  The engines on the drone hummed to life.  “Thanks, dad.”  He said, his voice full of pride.

Rhodey sat back and popped the cap off his beer.  “You take that outside if you want to try flying it.”  He said.

“Will you come out with me?”  Edward asked.

Rhodey nodded.  “After dinner.  Just give me a little time to relax.”

He brought the bottle to his lips when Terrance reappeared in his door.  “Did you finish your homework?”  He asked, raising an eyebrow at his oldest son.

Terrance shook his head and held out his textbook.  “It’s trigonometry and I’m just not getting it.”

Rhodey gestured for Terrence to come over.  “Let’s take a look.”  He said.

As Rhodey looked over his son’s homework, explaining the theory to the boy he smiled to himself.  Between work, friends, and family he never got a moment of rest.  But when he really thought about it, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
